A really crazy camp
by delfi jonas
Summary: Es una historia sobre Delfina , Candela, Mitchie y Cathy tres amigas que se enamoraran , se pelearan y hasta se reiran y todo lo demas en un campamento de locos espero que les guste DELFI
1. Esto recien comienza

A Really Crazy Camp

Delfina P.O.V:

Tenia mucha emoción al fin iría CAMP ROCK siempre había sido mi sueño tras tres años de insistirles a mi padres al fin me mandaron al famoso campamento me hubiera gustado que mas de una amiga viniera pero digamos que Candela y yo somos las únicas grandes amantes de la música.

Candela tiene un gran talento para cantar debería triunfar en esto alguno los muy pocos que me han escuchado cantar dicen que soy un talento oculto puras mentiras o eso creo aun que cuando me escucho cantar suena lindo pero no se no creo tener el talento necesario.

Estábamos viajando con Candela como a las 3 horas de viaje llegamos ERA EL LUGAR MAS HERMOSO del mundo era perfecto, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían era tan lindo había un montón de gente todos/as con algún talento cerca del lago había un grupo de guitarristas, a lado de una cabaña había unas chicas cantando y sentados en el borde del escenario unas chicas ensayando una correo. Junto con Cande no sabia exactamente a donde ir

-Cande a ¿Dónde vamos?-

-No se tengo muchos nervios-

-Yo igual-

-Te parece si vamos con las chicas que cantan por allá-

-Dale parecen ser simpáticas-

Parece que no cometimos ningún error saludamos a las chicas y ahí empego todo:

-Hola soy Delfina pero me dicen Delfi-

-Hola y yo soy Candela pero me dicen Cande-

-Un gusto- Respondieron las 5 chicas

-Yo soy Caitlyn pero me dicen Cathy y me gusta muchos los efectos de sonido-

-Yo me llamo Mitchie amo cantar y escribo canciones-

-Soy Ella un gusto y ella es Peggy gano la final-

-Felicitaciones Peggy de seguro tienes mucho talento-Dije

-Gracias- Respondió

-Ah y yo soy Tess-

Parecían totalmente simpáticas tras un largo rato de hablar y de darnos a mí y a Cande largas explicaciones de lo necesario para Camp Rock creo que íbamos adaptándonos al grupo llego la gran pregunta:

-Y ustedes ¿que saben hacer?-Pregunto Cathy

-La verdad amo el canto y el baile aun que no creo ser lo suficientemente talentosa-Respondí

-Ahí vamos seguro de que cantas genial- Agrego Mitchie

-Y tu Cande-Pregunto Ella

-Canto, es mi especialidad-Cande dijo entre risas

Tras risas y muchas conversaciones de diferentes temas, las chicas quisieron presentarnos a los chicos Barron y Sander dos mejores amigos desde siempre amantes del Hip-Hop y muy buenos tocando instrumentos también conocimos a Lola una chica maravillosa con mucho talento y por ultimo pero nunca menos importante conocimos a los integrantes de Connect 3 la famosa banca fue ahí cuando lo vi.

Perfecto, con el pelo castaño oscuro lleno de rulos perfectamente imperfectos, fue un amor a primera vista, su nombre era Nate cuando lo conocí me anime a hablar tras mi cara totalmente roja

-Hola me llamo Delfina me dicen Delfi soy nueva-

-Hola soy Nate y ellos son mis hermanos Jason y Shane-

-Un gusto, he escuchado un par de sus canciones, de verdad son hermosas-

-Gracias, generalmente suelo escribirlas yo-

-Pues te felicito me gustaron mucho-

-Y tu cual es tu "talento"-Haciendo comillas con las manos

-Jaja, no creo que sea un talento yo canto-

-Vamos… ¿puedo escucharte cantar?-

-Me da mucha vergüenza-

-No puedes sonar tan mal-

-Esta bien-

Entonces empecé a cantar everything I want una de mis canciones favoritas tras un 1 y medio de cantar cerré mi boca y pregunte:

- Y ¿Qué tal? Seme sincero-

- Sonó maravilloso-

-En serio vamos Nate-

-Lo juro por mi hermano-

-Ahí en serio es importante para mí que tú que sabes tanto de esto me lo digas-

-Jaja-

Conversamos, Nate le comento a todos "lo bien" que cantaba y Shane con el que note que tenia un noviazgo con Mitchie me pregunto:

-Ey Delfi ¿tienes novio?-

-Jaja ¡no! Lamentablemente ¿vos?-

-Mitchie-

-Hacen una pareja muy linda-

-Gracias-Mitchie y Shane dijeron al unísono

-Y ¿Quién mas de aquí tiene novio?-Pregunte hubiera sido preferible que me callara pero no me calle por que como dice el dicho "la curiosidad mata al gato" en mi caso" Saber si Nate tiene novia me mata"

-Nate, esta con una chica llamada Dana es del campamento de enfrente del famoso Camp Star-Respondió Shane

-Ah…-Dije como una tonta

Fuimos al comedor a comer unas hamburguesas y corrimos hacia nuestra primera clase teníamos canto el profesor Brown era genial entonces eligió al azar a cualquier chica esa chica tenia que ser yo GENIAL pensé ahora tengo que cantar en publico Dios sabrá

-Tu nombre-Dijo Brown

-Delfina-Respondí

-Pues Delfina muéstrale a la clase lo que sabes hacer-

Empecé a cantar Escapare termine y cerré mi boca. Me quede en total silencio hasta que Brown hablo

-Tienes talento Delfina llegaras lejos-

-Gracias-

Y me senté sonó la campana a clase de guitarra mientras iba caminando hacia allá Mitchie se paro frente a mí:

-Estuviste estupenda eres genial-

-Mitchie, no mientas-

-Nate no paro de repetir lo genial que cantabas-

-¿En serio?-Respondí totalmente sonrojada

-¿Te gusta Nate?-

-No lo se es que el es muy lindo, creo que si-

-Wow son lindos como pareja-

-¿Tú dices?-

-Si, claro-

-Ey corramos nos matara el profesor si no-

-Tienes razón-

Corrimos hacia la clase en la cual me senté junto a Nate no se resistió a decir:

-Cantas como un ángel y en cima sabes guitarra, eres perfecta-

-Jaja ¡Nate! Tú de verdad sabes tocar-

-Años de practica Ey escucha Camp Star ara una gran fiesta esta noche y como Dana es mi, es mi, mi…-

-Novia, ya lo se-

-Si eso-Miro con cara rara

Nate P.O.V:

Que incomoda situación esa chica si que me gustaba pero Dana también no se que quiero es incomodo de pensarlo pero seguí hablando no iba a quedar como idiota

-Entonces…-Digo ella

-Me invitaron y me dejan llevar un par de amigos ¿quieres venir?-

-Claro de seguro será genial-

Esta noche posiblemente jamás la olvide…


	2. 3 son multitud

3 son multitud

Candela P.O.V:

Esta noche Delfi saldría con Nick a una supuesta fiesta de Camp Star también iría Mitchie, Shane y Jason.

Supongo que me quedare con Cathy hablando horas y horas.

Después de comer cuando lo chicos ya habían tomado la canoa para cruzar el lago y llegar, me quede con Cathy hablando sobre nuestras vidas nada muy interesante Cathy me dice:

-Oye, Cande te falto conocer a Gerard-

-¿Quién es el?-

-Un amigo ¿quieres conocerlo? De seguro que se llevaran muy bien-

-Bueno, creo-

Cathy me llevo a unas cabañas cerca del bosque de la cabaña salio una música de guitarra como de una canción punk mí estilo de música favorito salía una voz muy hermosa a lo que le digo a Cathy:

-Que voz tan perfecta-

-Es la voz de Gerard-

-¿A el también le gusta el punk?-

-Si le fascina-

Cathy toca la puerta y una voz pregunta:

-¿Quién es?-

-Caitlyn-

-Pasa-

Entonces Caitlyn abre la puerta suavemente y lo vi era un chico castaño oscuro de pelo lacio de estatura mediana tirando a alta de ojos marrones podemos decir que era lindo. Tenía una voz increíble.

Como no me conocía no tuvo mejor idea que preguntar:

-Tú eres…-

-Candela, un gusto supongo que tú eres Gerard-

-Si, ¿eres amiga de Cathy?-

-Si, veo que vos también-

-Jaja si ¿tú viniste aquí por el canto o por algo más?-

-Solo por el canto, esa es mi pasión sobre todo cantar canciones punks-

-Yo también soy amante de la música punk-

-Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien Gerard-

-Me dicen Gee así me dicen-

-Genial Gee es lindo-

-Jaja ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un dueto para el concierto final?-

-¡Fabuloso!-

-¿quieres que practiquemos algo?-

-Si claro-

Entonces con Gee empezamos a practicar algo de Green Day empezamos tocando She's a rebel sonaba fantástico, Cathy dio su opinión digo que sonábamos fantásticos que deberíamos salir solo reímos cuando digo eso la pase tan bien pero no pare de pensar en toda la noche que estaría haciendo Delfi, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Nate? ¿Y la famosa Dana? Toda la noche pensé en eso cuando volví a la cabaña vi llegar las canoas vi la hora eran las 00:00 dijeron que llegarían a eso de las 01:00 A.m. como mínimo algo raro pasó con Cathy corrimos a ver ¿Por qué volvieron tan rápido? Algo raro había pasado solo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con Delfi…

Mitchie P.O.V:

Estaba viajando en la canoa junto con Shane y los demás llegamos a Camp Star la fiesta estaba de lo mejor pero como a la hora aparece Shane y me dice:

-Ven conmigo-

-¿Qué pasa Shane te aburres?-

-No, solo quiero pasar un rato solo contigo-

-Jaja, de verdad odio las sorpresas pero la tuyas siempre son geniales-

Entonces me llevo cerca del lago como a una playa solo que no había nadie creo que nadie de Camp Star o de Camp Rock conocía ese lugar.

El lugar era totalmente mágico solo se me ocurrió decirle a Shane:

-Wow, Shane este lugar es hermoso-

-Soy el único que lo conoce-

-Ahora somos dos-

-Tienes razón-

Y nos besamos era el lugar perfecto para ese beso que siempre soñé, al terminar con el beso solo abrí mi boca para decir:

-Te amo, Shane-

-Yo mas, Mitchie-

Y seguimos hablando y discutiendo por quien de los dos se amaba mas fue una pelea graciosa… pasamos horas allí charlando, besándonos, abrazándonos, jugando y riéndonos.

Hasta que me empecé a sentir mal y le dije a Shane:

-Shane, me siento mal-

-¿Qué pasa Mitchie?-

-Veo todo borroso-

-Mitchie no estas bien dime ¿te pasa algo mas?-

-Si me duele la cabeza-

-Bueno Mitchie quédate tranquila estaré aquí-

-Lo se, Shane-

-¿Quieres agua?-

-No, me siento como si fuera a desmayarme-

-Ah, respira hondo tal vez algo te cayo mal o te bajo un poco la presión-

-Shane, no aguanto este dolor-

-Ey, escúchame prometo que nada va a pasar ¿OK?-

-Tal vez solo sea yo-

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien mientras yo este-

Entonces Shane empezó a cantar sabia que eso me podía tranquilizar hasta en mi mayor momento de furia pero el dolor no pasaba mi vista se nublaba cada vez mas, solo podía ver los ojos de Shane.

Sus hermosos ojos, eso me mantenía alejada del dolor pero el dolor cubría todo mi cuerpo el dolor era tan inquietante.

Shane veía mi cara de dolor y apenas termino de cantar apretó sus labios junto a los míos y apenas termino ese beso caí en sus brazos totalmente desmayada. Lo ultimo que vi fueron sus ojos que me hacían ver su felicidad, sus ojos eran tan lindos. Habré estado desmayada pero hasta desmayada me sentía segura con Shane me hacia sentir tan especial.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cabaña en mi cama con todos expectantes y con Shane agarrado de mi mano entonces dije:

-Hola ¿Qué paso?

Delfi P.O.V:

En la canoa venia hablando con Nate me hablaba sobre Dana y su "maravillosa" personalidad. La verdad que quería tirar a Dana por la ventana junto con su maravillosa personalidad ¿Saben?

Llegamos a Camp Star y para mi gran sorpresa cuando Dana vio a Nate lo beso con toda su "maravillosa" personalidad.

Nate no tuvo mejor idea que presentarme a Dana a lo que le dijo:

-Dana, quiero presentarte a Delfi una de mis mejores amigas de Camp Rock-

-Un gusto, yo soy Dana la novia de Nate-

-Igualmente, Nate no paro de hablar de ti-

-Ay ¿en serio Nate? Que lindo que eres-

Volviendo a besar sus labios

-Bueno Delfi creo que seremos grandes amigas ¿Quieres venir a ver Camp Star?-Pregunto Dana con su sonrisita falsa

-Seria fantástico- Respondí con mi falso entusiasmo

Caminamos me mostró las cabañas y el escenario luego me llevo donde estaba la fiesta, hablamos lo necesario, no me caía bien pero viniendo de Dana no me cierra nada se veía en su cara algo quería no era solo por el hecho de ser amigas. Mitchie y Cathy me advirtieron de sus celosos.

Llegamos a la fiesta y Dana bailaba con Nate una canción más bien rápida luego Dana fue al baño y Nate me pregunto:

-¿Bailas?-

-Encantada "mejor amigo"-

-Jaja vamos quiero ver que tal bailas-

Bailábamos muy divertidos como buenos "amigos" hasta que llego Dana que volvió del baño y empezó a bailar con Nate como si yo fuera invisible ósea HOLA no soy invisible amiga.

Trate de no darle importancia hasta que vi venir a Jason el también estaba algo triste y me puse a bailar con Jason era todo un bailarín nato somos muy buenos amigos note que faltaban Shane y Mitchie pero pensé que estaban muy divertidos por allá luego de bailar con Jason sin que Nate me sacara un ojo de encima llego un chico muy bonito muy apuesto Castaño claro de ojos verdes, alto y flaco y me pregunta:

-¿Quieres Bailar?-

-Claro, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Frank y ¿tu?-

-Delfina pero suelen decirme Delfi-

-Que lindo nombre-

-Gracias, el tuyo es muy bonito también-

-Tú eres bonita-

-Muchas gracias-

-También bailas bien-

-¿Vienes a Camp Star?-

-Si, tu vas a Camp rock o ¿me equivoco?-

-Tienes razón-

-Oye tu amigo Nate viene cada tanto a Camp Star algún días si quieres venir nos podemos ver-

-Me parece genial-

Seguimos bailando hasta que Nate llego y me digo:

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Me disculpas Frank tengo que ir-

-Si no hay problema, Delfi te veo-Respondió amablemente

-Nate ¿tienes algún problema o que? No ves que estaba bailando con el-

-Si pero esto es mas importante-

-Vamos dime-

-No se que hacer con Dana-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Esta cambiada me prohíbe verte-

-Y ¿Tu que le dijiste?-

-Que ¿si estaba loca o que?-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Ella me digo que era ella o tú-

-Nate dime que no le dijiste lo que creo-

-No, le dije que no podría seguir con ella por que te elegía a ti que si fuera una buena novia no me haría elegir entre ella y tú que entendería que yo la amo a ella-

-Nate ¿Tu hiciste eso por mi?-

-Por ti y por mi, por los dos en realidad-

-Oh, Nate eres el chico más lindo que hay-

Lo abrasé entonces estábamos muy cerca cuando entro Jason gritando como loco:

-Desmayo Mitchie se-

-¿Qué Jason?-Pregunto Nate

-Mitchie se desmayo-

-¿Dónde esta Mitchie?-Pregunte gritando

-A unos metros de aquí-Respondió Jason

Corrimos hacía donde Mitchie estaba nos despedimos rápido de quien estaban por ahí agarramos la primera canoa, subimos a Mitchie mire mi reloj de reojo vi la hora las 00:00 entonces mire el rostro de Mitchie, tome su mano resé por que todo estuviera bien, sentía su pulso, estaba tibia pero nada calmaba mis nervios verla así me ponía nerviosa que le pasara algo me mantenía con mucho miedo ver a un amiga así me ponía tan asustada como a un gatito bajar del árbol, nada me calmaba, Nate agarro mi mano con fuerza y me dijo

-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien-

Nos miramos y luego mire a Shane lloraba como si fuera su culpa que Mitchie estuviera así igual así mientras volvíamos en la canoa no para de pensar en Cathy y Cande ¿Qué habrán hecho toda la noche? ¿Qué dirían cuando vieran así a Mitchie? Preguntas y mas preguntas se me venían a la cabeza hasta que pensé en la frase que Nate me dijo "Todo va a estar bien" por algo era yo sabia que Mitchie no moriría pero solo pensaba en Mitchie, Cathy, Cande y algo de mi cabeza en Nate solo llore se me caían lagrimas las cual Nate secaba y me consolaba cuando llegamos a tierra vimos a Cande, Cathy, Ella y Peggy corriendo hacia la canoa, todavía no sabían nada pero cuando lo supieran empezaría la pesadilla.


	3. Confesiones de noche

Confesiones de noche

Cathy P.O.V:

Estábamos entrando con Cande a la cabaña cuando veo que llegaban en las canoas pero no parecían venir de una gran fiesta y no veía a Mitchie en la canoa con Cande corrimos hacia las canoas vimos a Mitchie como dormida sobre la canoa los nervios me jugaron en contra, lloraba como una desperada lo que único que mi boca podía pronunciar era:

-Mitchie, por favor despierta Mitchie-

Entre lagrimas en corrida vinieron todos lo chicos Gee me intento de tranquilizar pero nada podía dejarme tranquila por lo tanto Gee se quedo con Cande adentro de la habitación esperando por Mitchie que Nate y Shane llevaron o cargaron hasta nuestra cabaña ya adentro de nuestra cabaña Shane y yo ahogados en llanto, Nate y Delfi abrazados a Delfi se le caían lagrimas Nate quería llorar pero debía ser mas fuerte, Cande sentada al lado de Gee mirando toda la escena sin creer nada de lo que pasaba atónita estaba la pobre en segundos llego Connie la mama de Mitchie quien llamo en lo que canta un gallo a Urgencias, a los pocos minutos llegaron Brown junto con Tess, Ella , Peggy, Barron y Sander. Ella pregunto:

-¿Qué le pasa a Mitchie?-

-No ves que se desmayo-Respondió Shane entre lágrimas

- Oh, perdón- Dijo Ella

Peggy se sentó junto con Ella en la cama de arriba luego bajaron y nos abrazaron.

Tess solo miraba lo único que dijo fue:

-No puedo creer esto, Mitchie despierta-

Todos con por lo menos una lagrima a punto de caer llego al ambulación entonces Mitchie empezó a moverse y de repente despertó abrió sus ojos.

Me limite y abrasé a Shane tan fuerte como nunca.

Ahora lloraba de la emoción le dije a Shane:

-Mitchie despertó Shane despertó-

La mire fijo a sus ojos ella solo sonrío me miraba. Nos miraba no entendía mucho que hacia en la cabaña. Miraba como si la luz la incomodara volvió a sonreír y dijo:

-Hola ¿Qué paso?-

Todos reímos inclusive los médicos

Mitchie P.O.V:

-Hola ¿que paso?-

-Te desmayaste mi amor-Respondió mama

-Mitchie ¿estas bien? me tuviste tan preocupada-Cathy

-¿Cuánto me desmaye?-

-Una hora y media, fue muy desesperante-Shane

-Supongo que gracias a Dios que estaba contigo-

-Jaja si-Shane

-¡Mitchie! Amiga me mataste del miedo-Dijeron Ella y Peggy

-Jaja estoy viva chicas-

Me abrazaron tan fuerte y tan lindo que sentía sus lágrimas sobre mi corazón esas son amigas

-Mitchie Torres, Gracias a Dios que despertaste, llore como una loca toda la maldita noche pensando que te había pasado aunque no estuve mal acompañada nunca mas me asuste así ¿OK? Pase la hora y media mas asquerosa de mi vida- Delfi

-Delfi, ¿te crees que yo quise esto?-

-No, pero cuídate-Delfi

-Jaja esta bien-

-Por favor Mitch no te desmayes más que tuve que consolarla a tu amiga hora y media-Nate

-Nate-

-Jaja es mentira, es mas te lo agradezco- Nate

-Jaja te adoro Nate lo sabes-

Jaja así todos hasta que llego Shane

-No se que decirte creo que creí que me Moria cuando te vi desmayarte no podía moverme no podía dejarte sola solo empecé a gritar gracias a Kevin que escucho no podía parar de llorar verte desmayada en mis brazos fue muy fuerte después de tanto Mitchie amor lo único que te puedo decir es que Te amo y jamás te dejaría-

No respondí solo llore en realidad lagrimas se me caían Shane acaricio mi mejilla y como todos estaban ahí beso mi mejilla. Creo que nunca podrían haberme dicho algo que me llegara tanto al corazón que me haga sentirlo, sentía que es lagrimas eran suyas nunca jamás dejaría escapar a Shane ahora que se lo mucho que vale el si que me hacia sentir única en el mundo. El es tan perfecto.

Después de un rato los médicos me dijeron que solo la temperatura me había bajado la presión podía seguir normal con mi vida solo que no cambiara de temperatura muy abruptamente.

Los médicos se fueron entonces con las chicas empezamos a hablar de todo lo que paso Cande contó que conoció a Gee ella dice que solo es un amigo aunque todo sabemos que algo le gusta. ¡Obvio!. Jaja después Delfi me contó que Nate termino con Dana por que ella se había portado muy egoísta con el, Cathy me digo que ella estuvo toda la noche junto con Gee y Cande donde también estaban Frankie y Mike dos amigos a mi me parecía que a Cathy le gustaba Frankie pero ella lo negaba otra obvia mas. Ella y Peggy se cruzaron a hablar un rato con nosotras. Ella no sabia que hacer si pintarse la uñas rojo coral o rojo pasión. Ella y sus esmaltes nunca trates de entenderla. Peggy nos hablo sobre que no tenia la menor idea de que haría este concierto final creía que haría un solo pero no se animaba a otro año más de solo parecía que haría un dueto junto con Ella.

Cuando Ella y Peggy desaparecieron apareció Tess, estaba perfectamente maquillada hasta en la madrugada. Paso a saludar y me abrazo. Me dijo que por más que ella no se muestre muy afectuosa ella me quería igual que era una gran amiga. Hablamos un rato sobre cosas de la vida después de 20 minutos más o menos (no tenía reloj como para decirles la hora) Tess se fue y Cande largo un bostezo y dijo:

-Chicas no puedo mas tengo que dormir buenas noches las quiero-

-Duerme angelito yo te acompaño sueñen bonito-Delfi

-Sueña con Nate tu- Cathy

Delfi tiro un almohadazo y se sonrojo

-Caitlyn no me hagas sonrojar-

-Jaja descansa-

-Tu también duerme bonito Mitchie las adoro-

-Nosotras también-Cathy y Yo

-Ey Cathy tengo mucho sueño fue un día complicado-

-Pues duerme Mitchie-

-Jaja con su real honor alteza me iré a dormir-

-Te afecto el desmayo amiga-

-Jaja te adoro amiga-

-Yo más-

Cathy P.O.V:

Apague la luz yo no tenia sueño estaba muy despierta lo demasiado como para dormirme no paraba de pensar en lo que digo Demi lo de Frankie

_**Flashback**_

Gee y Cande estaban tan entretenidos cantando que empecé a hablar con Frankie

-Hola Frank-

-Hola Cat-

-¿Cómo andas?-

-Bien ¿vos?-

-Bien gracias algo cansada-

-Yo también-

-Viste a esto dos tortolitos-

-Jaja si se les nota en la mirada-

Seguimos hablando quedamos en vernos en la noche para hablar mas

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Entonces sentí que una piedra golpeaba levemente la venta me asome como Julieta en la famosa novela de Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" entonces ahí estaba parado firmemente y en voz suave me dijo:

-Cat, ven vamos-

-¿Esta loco Frankie? Es muy tarde-

-Vamos Caitlyn no vine aquí para hablar-

-Pero las chicas me van a ver-

-¿Qué importa?-

Mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes claros casi un color azulado con ese pelo castaño claro y esa sonrisa ganadora como ¿iba a decirle que no?

-Ahí esta bien-

Baje muy suave de la cama agarre mis ojotas abrí la puerta muy suavemente y la cerré con cierta suavidad que ni se escucho casi.

-Bueno Frankie ¿a donde vamos?-

-Al lago a ver el amanecer-

-Frankie…- Me ruboricé totalmente

-Vamos, Cat-

Me llevo corriendo hasta el lago sentía que alguien nos seguía pero no les preste importancia entonces Frankie saco una guitarra y le digo

-A caso ¿quieres despertar a todo el campamento con tu guitarra?-

-No, solo quiero despertarte a vos-

Entonces empezó a tocar "Hello beautyfull" en el tono mas bajo que puedo yo creo que no podía parar de sonreír.

Frankie solo emitió una risa y al finalizar la bellísima canción solo pude decir:

-Tocas muy bien Frankie eres genial-

-Gracias, Cat no te trague para que me escuches a mí-

-Entonces ¿A que me trajiste?-

-A que por una vez por todas te des cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti desde el campamento pasado-

Woo esa no me la venia venir…

-Ahí Frankie…-

-Ahí Frankie nada Cat dime solo ¿tu sientes los mismo?-

-Claro, es que-

Antes de terminar la frase el beso mi labios y corrió hacia la cabaña lo mismo que yo hice mientras mi cuerpo lo invadía la emoción.

Llegue a la cabaña y empecé a escribir en seguida se hizo la hora del desayuno…

Nate P.O.V:

Maldita Dana, Que egoísta que es, aunque admito me gusta un poquito Delfi no era para tremenda escena posiblemente mañana vuelva a pedirme perdón… No sabría que decir si así pasara es que si me pasan cosas con las dos es horrible nunca les recomiendo esa experiencia aunque anoche cuando Delfi lloraba yo sentía que yo lloraba en cima con mi timidez no me animo a hablarle mucho aunque ella insiste y terminamos hablando. Libero toda mi timidez en ese momento. Ella me hacia sentir como yo soy no tenia que mentir con ella nunca.

Después que llegamos de la cabaña de las chicas Shane quedo impactado nos contó todo lo de anoche sobre el lugar ese alejado, los besos con Demi y el desmayo. Por más que sorprenda Jason confeso que le gustaba alguien del campamento tras 500 intentos fallidos tantos de Shane como míos Jason como tremendo tonto dijo:

-Jamás adivinaran que es Ella-

Shane y yo entramos a reírnos como nunca y lo que lo hizo más cómico aun:

-Ey ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Shane y yo nos miramos y no aguantamos la risa que forma de reírse hacia años que no me reía así una vez que paramos de reírnos dije:

-Jaja Jason en serio ¿te gusta Ella?-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Hermano, es Ella- Dijo Shane

-Ella, nuestra amiga Ella la tonta de forma graciosa-Dije

-Ja que graciosos Ella me gusta y punto por que no hablamos de Nate-

-Tiene razón Jay ¿Y Dana Nate?-

-Terminamos-

-¿?- Dijo Jason

-¿Por qué?- Shane

-Por que ella me dijo que era ella o Delfi y nos peleamos por eso-

-TE GUSTA DELFI- grito Shane

-Si, un poco- Dije como avergonzado

-Vamos si te gustara un poco no hubieras terminado con Dana-Jason

-Nate veo tu cara de enamorado cuando la ves-

-Bueno, esta bien si me gusta y mucho ¿OK?-

-No le puedes esconder nada a SHANE GRAY-

-OK me estas asustando Shane-

-Jaja si tiene razón- Jason

Hablamos 10 minutos mas y nos dormimos cuando me desperté era la hora del desayuno me saque el pijama y me cambie me puse un short y una remera blanca no se por que pero les estoy diciendo lo que tengo puesto y así fui al

Comedor en una mesa nos sentamos Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Peggy, Delfi y yo y no creo que sea casualidad que nos sentemos justo uno al lado del otro. Delfi me contó que anoche Cande siguió a Cathy y vio el beso que se dio con Frankie me reí y le dije que hacían buena pareja ella me dijo que para ella también entonces pregunto:

-Y ustedes ¿Qué hicieron anoche?-

-Nada nos contamos cosas de "chicos"-

-Jaja vamos Nate no hay nada que no pueda saber-

-Ahí cosas que no-

-Bueno ¿puedes contarme las que si?-

-Jaja como decirte que no con esa carita uy pensé en voz alta-

-Jaja- Se sonrojo

-No vas a decir nada pero a Jay le gusta Ella-

No contuvo la risa

-¿Ella?-

-Si, Ella-

-No son tan mala pareja-

-Tienes razón pero jamás me lo imagine-

-Ey gracias por defenderme frente a Dana-

_**Flashback**_

Dana totalmente enojada cae antes de lo Mitchie y grita

-Ves, no estoy loca te gusta esta pobre tonta-

-Ey Dana cálmate ella no te hizo nada-

-Aparte de sacarme a mi novio, no-

-No te saco nada, yo termine con vos y no fue solo por ella-

-Ahí Nate Gray por Dios me vas a decir que "estas enamorado de esta pobre inútil"-

-No, Dana basta no me interesa escuchaste mas-

Dana se fue como vino y cuando Delfi me iba a agradecer vino Jason y tuvimos que socorrer a Mitchie

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-De nada, gracias por todo lo que vivimos hasta ahora-

-De nada, jaja muchas gracias Ey-

-Si, ¿Cómo estuvo Mitchie?-

-Bien como siempre nada raro-

-Woo esa chica se recupera rápido-

-Si tienes razón-

-Jaja como siempre-

-No siempre-

-La mayoría de las veces-

-No voy a contestar a eso ¿y esas canoas?-

-¿Eh? ¿De que canoas hablas?-

-Date la vuelta-

-No me digas que son de…-

-Camp Star, perfecto y ahí viene Dana-

-¿Estas bromeando no?-

-Jamás bromearía con algo así-

-Tu ex Nate-Shane

-Uh se armo la guerra-Cathy

-¿Y ahora a que viene?-Mitchie

-No se que a que vendrá pero no puedo creer que le de la cara para venir-

-Tienes razón Nate- Delfi

No me moví solo miraba vi que Dana venia hasta acá a lo que Delfi dijo:

-¿A que vendrá Mitchie?-

-No se pero nada es bueno si es de ella-

Entonces entro al comedor y pregunto:

-Y ¿Nate?-

Me escondí bajo de la mesa soy re vivo jaja entonces Jason pregunta:

-Nate ¿Qué haces bajo la mesa?-

-De verdad que eres idiota hermano- Shane

-Coincidimos-El resto del grupo

Salí de mi "escondite" y directamente me senté como si Dana no estuviera, entonces lógicamente Dana camino y se sentó junto a mí lado se limito a decir:

-¿Podemos hablar?-

La mire, mire a los chicos todos miraban como ¿Qué dirá Nate? A lo que respondí:

-Dana, no tengo ganas demasiado lo que dijiste anoche-

-Bueno, venia disculparme por todo eso-

-Bueno Dana ¿Solo eso?-

-No, Nate yo quiero volver contigo-

-Lo siento Dana pero estoy lo demasiado confundido como para estar con alguien-

-Bueno, piénsalo-

Dana se fue y nos quedamos desayunando nadie digo una palabra de lo que paso, solo nos mirábamos.

El comedor estaba mas silencioso que nunca, Cathy fue a hablar con Frankie, Peggy y Ella hablaban sobre el concierto final, Mitchie y Shane estaban como perdidos no entendían mucho, Jason miraba a Ella y Delfi estaba entre hablarme o no así que yo le hable

-Nunca en mi vida creí que le podría decir que no a una chica-

-Jaja yo nunca le dije que no a un chico-

-¿Te parece si vamos esta noche junto con Shane y Mitchie a un picnic al lago?-

-Claro, ves ahí lo tienes-

-Jaja tienes razón-

Sonó la campana era hora de la clase de baile.


	4. A la luz de la luna

A la luz de la luna

Peggy P.O.V:

Justo mi clase favorita la clase de BAILE hoy nos toca practicar la coreografía del concierto final quienes tenían claro, el resto hacia clase de hip-hop tras discutir un largo rato conmigo misma me decidí a hacer un show de baile para el concierto final cambiar un poco, me quede ensayando con los chicos haríamos un presentación grupal, será genial, en los ensayos salía estupendo éramos los únicos que ensayábamos coreografía de baile todos estaban en clase de Hip-Hop.

Habíamos elegido una canción que Caitlyn remodelo era algo Pop mezclado con un poco de Hip-Hop junto con un pequeño Rock sonaba genial. La coreografía la había diseñado yo, no era para nada básica era lo de lo mas combinada. Quería volver a ganar la final y me debía esforzar si lo quería, toda mi vida fue así. Siempre me enseñaron a esforzarme por ganar lo que importa o solo el simple hecho de no perderlo, lo mismo pasa en el amor, por suerte no me enamoro hace mucho, lo que no quiere decir que no me gusten chicos o me parezcan lindos en realidad siempre alguien me interesa pero nunca me enamore demasiado fuerte solo una vez, aun que hace poco sentí algo de atracción hacia Jake Miller, el chico nuevo del campamento:

Alto, rubio con un pelo totalmente envidiable, flaco pero musculoso y con ojos marrones también algo pecoso pero jamás se fijaría en mi puras pamplinas aparte no tendría tiempo para un novio aunque muchas veces quisiera. Y justo cuando mi mente termino de pensar eso el se acerco hacia mí no me imagine que querría pero con mi mejor sonrisa espere a que se acerca y el dijo con su suave pero masculina voz:

-Hola ¿tu eres Peggy?-

-Si y tu eres…-

-Jake, Jake Miller-

-Ah es un gusto ¿necesitabas algo?-

-No, solo quería felicitarte por la final del año pasado-

-A si, muchas gracias fue mucho esfuerzo-

-Si por lo que vi fui a ver la final-

-Ah genial ¿Qué piensas hacer para la final?-

-No lo se sinceramente quería hacer un dueto-

-Woo, creo que te puedo conseguir a alguien-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, Tess esta sola-

-Woo, ¿Tess Tyler? Es muy linda-

-De seguro querrá-

-Gracias Peggy de seguro seremos muy buenos amigos-

-Eso espero Jake-

-Nos vemos-

-Adiós-

Ven ahí lo tienen jamás saldría con Margaret "Peggy" Dupree, a los chicos les gustan las chicas como Tess:

Rubias, altas, flacas, con el cuerpo perfecto, ojos claros y claro personalidad totalmente compatibles con la de ellos o solo el hecho de parecer muñecas.

Es la regla de oro y casi no hay excepciones que confirmen la regla: / quisiera ser excepción lastima que nunca lo fui

Shane P.O.V:

Hoy tendría como una "cita doble" Éramos Delfi, Nate, Mitch y yo a un picnic a la hermosa luz de la luna, cerca de un río por mas que Nate y Delfina digan que no era una cita y de la mas románticas creo que fue la primera vez en la vida en la que tarde tanto para arreglarme me bañe como una hora y Nate gritaba:

-Shane necesito la ducha-

Y yo solo seguía con mi ducha hasta que entro Nate al baño y me digo

-O salís o las vas a pagar caro-

Me imagine de lo que era capaz Nate y apague el agua en seguida. Saque una toalla al instante y salí del baño silbando como si nada. Empecé a buscar ropa finalmente termine vistiéndome con una camisa con la que siempre salgo, mi viejos pero lindos jeans y mis zapatillas Nike. Cuando revisé la hora ya eran las 8:00 P.m. las chicas estarían en el lago a las 9:00 así que espere a Nate 15 minutos mas y llevamos todas las cosas hacia el lago, empezamos a preparar todo Nate hasta se llevo una guitarra, ese chico esta preparado para todo entonces con Nate tras terminar todo vimos la hora eran las 8:40 faltaban 20 minutos así que exhausto le dije:

-Nate ¿y la guitarra para que?-

-Nada para nada solo para emergencias-

-Emergencias románticas-

-No, o eso creo-

-Vamos Nate los dos sabemos, te gusta, estamos en un lugar romántico, la invitaste a salir, ella acepto es una CITA hermano-

-No Shane es una salida-

-Si, Nate no me engañes esta vez te gane-

Me miro con cara de auch tiene razón y le pregunte:

-Y ¿Qué canción piensas cantar?-

-¿Qué?-

-Para algo trajiste la guitarra-

-Era para divertirnos un rato-

-¿Solo para eso?-

-Ahí si que me conoces hermano-

-La canción-

-Don't wanna miss a thing- Aero Smith-

-Woo esa canción romántica jamás pensé que la cantaras no conocía ese lado tuyo-

-Créeme yo tampoco-

Entonces practicando un par de canciones con Nate llegaron las chicas, Woo de verdad Mitchie estaba preciosa vestía un hermoso vestido floreado con una campera de Jean me saludo con un beso como siempre y apenas termine de saludarla mi boca dijo

-Mitchie estas tan hermosa-

Se sonrojo y respondió

-Gracias, Shane tu también estas bonito-

Y todos reímos

Entonces Nate saludo a Delfina que me había saludado y le digo

-Woo, Creo que no se que decir-

-¿En serio estoy tan fea? Mitchie me dijiste que me quedaba lindo-

-No, no es eso estas tan perfecta-

-Vamos Nate no mientas-

-Lo juro-

Se río y nos sentamos

La hermosa luz de la luna daba en sus ojos café los hacían mas radiantes, ella lucia tan perfecta, su sonrisa tan hermosa definitivamente ella era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Tras un rato dije

-Y ¿Quién tiene hambre?-

-Yo-Dijeron todos

-¿Qué quieren?-Preguntamos Nate y yo

-Mm... ¿Qué tienen?-Pregunto Mitchie

-A ver ¿unos sándwiches?-

-Me parece genial-Respondió Delfi

Entonces como si nunca hubiéramos comido nada en nuestro 17 años de existencia comimos como unos animal, Mitchie hasta comiendo como una animal era tierna tras terminar de comer nos quedamos hablando y no se por que salto el tema de "los buenos besadores" entonces Mitchie decía que

-Yo he besado muchos buenos besadores-

-Uno de eso soy yo claro-Shane

-Mm no lo recuerdo-Mitchie

-¿Quieres que te haga acordar?-Shane

-No estaría mal-Mitchie

Entonces nos empezamos a besar y me olvide por 10 minutos que el mundo existía

Nate P.O.V:

La mire llegar tan perfecta con esa pollera negra de Jean, un bat (es esa camperas negra que cuando abrís los brazos parecen las alas de un murciélago) y esa zapatillas converse blancas. Combinaba todo tan perfecto con su cuerpo y su sonrisa. Le dije lo perfecta que estaba y tras un rato largo de charla, empezamos a comer como unos desaforados tenemos cierto problema con la comida. Jaja después de que terminamos de comer Mitchie hablo de los buenos besadores y eso termino en "Shane y Mitchie besándose" y pensándolo bien me moría de ganas de besarla a Delfi entonces le dije:

-Solo mi hermano es capaz de empezarse a besarse con su novia en mitad de una salida doble-

-Jaja déjalos son tiernos quisiera ser como ellos-

-Yo también quisiera-

-Pero es envidia sana y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Tengo la guitarra-

-Y puedes tocarme algo me gustaría mucho oírte cantar-

-Espero que te guste es una canción que me gusta mucho-

-Adelante-

Entonces empecé a cantar "Don't wanna miss a thing de Aero Smith" la veía sonreír y a penas termine la tenia muy cerca pero ella solo dijo

-Woo, Nate es tan hermosa esa canción-

-Ahora solo quiero escuchar tu corazón latiendo y estar contigo por siempre-

-No quiero perder un solo beso-

-Yo tampoco, siento tu corazón tan cerca del mío quiero vivir este momento por el resto del tiempo-

Entonces yo me acerque muy lentamente y la bese pero solo un poco la solté ella sonreía y me dijo:

-Nate, eres un buen besador-

-Jaja tu también besas bien-

-Ey no quiero molestarte pero puedes cantarme algo más-

-Si, para ti claro-

Y yo cantaba y ella conmigo, Shane y Mitchie se habían ido a la otra punta del lago valla a saber uno a hacer que pero yo no quería que estuvieran aquí así que por mi que se quedaran allá

Nos quedamos callados por 10 segundos y no resistí la volví a besar pero esta vez estuvimos unos tantos minutos y comprobé que de verdad me había enamorado y bajo la luz de la luna. Aunque estaba algo nublado dieron las doce y empezó a llover y Delfi freno y me dijo

-Siempre soñé con un beso bajo el agua con mi novio-

-Aun no soy tu novio pero puedo serlo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Delfi no soy claro quiero ser tu novio ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Claro, tontito te quiero-

Solo bese sus labios mientras Shane y Mitchie miraban con sus ojos comos dos platos pero no era por el beso era por que vieron a Dana espiando y después encontraron a Ella llorando tras los arbustos, no entendía mucho que le pasaba a Ella estaba como mal como si algo le hubiera afectado fuimos con Delfi hasta donde estaba Ella y Delfi con la mayor dulzura y con su dulce voz le pregunto:

-Elli ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tú me pasas-Respondió Ella totalmente enfadada

-¿Eh? Ella ¿Qué pasa? No estoy entendiendo-

-Piensa un poco-

-¿Es por lo del esmalte?-

-No, no es por eso-

-Entonces ¿Por qué es?-

-Me gusta Nate-

Mire con cara totalmente desconcertada le gustaba a Ella

-Pero ¿yo que sabía?-

-Te lo dije-

-No Ella no lo recuerdo-

-¿Te lo dije a ti o a Peggy?-

Todos con cara de OH por dios nos olvidamos de que estábamos hablando con Ella

-¡Vamos Ella! ¿Qué puedo hacer para animarte?-

-No lo se-Dijo llorisqueando

-Tengo una idea-Shane

-¿Cuál?-Ella

-Tal vez un amigo te haga mejor-Shane

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Ella

-Jason, también estaba así tal vez los dos se podrían ayudar-

-Bueno, esta bien-

Shane, Delfi, Mitchie y yo llevamos a Ella donde sea que estuviera Kevin, llegamos Jason no entendía nada que hacia Ella llorando, Delfi abrazada a mi y Shane con cara de por favor sácame a Ella.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?-Jason

-Ella-Shane

-¿Por qué lloras Ella?-Jason

-Ahora te explico-Ella

-Los dejamos solo-Todos menos Ella y Jason

Cerramos la puerta y los dejamos en paz hablen

Jason P.O.V:

No podía creer que Ella estuviera llorando me daban ganas de matar a todos solo le dije a Ella:

-¿Qué pasa Eli?-

-Es que me gusta un chico-

-Si y ese chico ¿Quién es?-

-No me atrevo decir su nombre-

-Pues descríbelo-

-Es alto, delgado, castaño algo oscuro, con ojos café y muy lindo-

Entonces como un idiota pensé que era yo era una exacta descripción de mi entonces bese sus labios y ella me empujo

-Pero ¿Qué haces Jason?-

-A caso ¿No te gusto yo?-

-No, Jason me gusta tu hermano Nate-

-OH maldito Nate por eso llorabas-

-Si-

-Perdóname Ella me deje llevar-

-No hay problema-

-Creo que no fue tu culpa debí haberte dicho que era Nate-

-Son errores que se cometen-

Nos quedamos hablando no podía creer que Ella besara tan mal y que le gustara Nate era tan feo ósea hoy si que no era mi día todo lo malo me pasa a mi, pero para animar un poco a Ella decidí llevarla a una fiesta del otro lado del río es decir una fiesta en Camp Star junto conmigo vino Shane porque Mitchie se quedo en la cabaña con Cathy y Delfi.

Agarramos la primera canoa y reme hasta llegar a Camp Star bajamos y Dana pregunto:

-Y ¿Nate?-

-No vino-

-Ah bueno-

Dana se fue, Shane fue y hablo con Dana quiso calmarla de la buena forma el sabría bien por que Ella se fue a bailar y yo me quede solo mirando al cielo entonces llego Dana y me dice

-¿Tu también?-

-Si, yo también-

-Y ¿tu porque?-

-Ella y tu por Nate ¿cierto?-

-Si-

-Tengo que subirme el ánimo con algo-

-¿Bailamos?-

-Vamos genial-

Bailamos un rato hasta que se hizo la hora de irnos

-Gracias Dana la pase genial-

-Yo también espero verte Jay-

-Te lo apuesto-

-Jaja, eres muy divertido-

-Tu también Dani-

-Nos vemos-

Y me abrazo quería no soltarla jamás pero llego Shane y me dijo

-Vamos "Jay"-

-Si vamos-Ella

-Adiós Dana te veo-

Subí a la canoa y le pregunte a Shane

-¿Qué hiciste toda la noche?-

-Baile-

-Ah y ¿tu Ella?-

-Lo mismo-

-Valla par de aburridos-

-Jaja tu eres el sospechoso estuviste toda la noche con "Dani"-Shane

-Cierto pero ambos estábamos mal-

-Tiene razón-Ella

Llegamos a Camp Rock y Mitchie enfurecida salio

-¿Con quien bailaste Shane Gray?-

-Ey Mitchie con nadie ya te dije que dejes de desconfiar en mí-

-Shane si tu hermano estaba con Dana-

-Eso no quiere decir que yo estará bailando con alguien-

-Shane se ve desde aquí no digas taradeces-

-Bueno era una amiga-

-Shane recién la conocías-

-Oye ¿Por qué siempre eres tan celosa?-

-Por que no se puede confiar en ti ni diez segundos-

-Y si no puedes confiar en mi lo siento pero no podemos seguir-

-Bien lo mismo opino-

Y Mitchie corrió hacia la cabaña a punto de llorar totalmente enloquecida pobre se debía sentir tan mal espero que este bien

Mitchie P.O.V:

¿Por qué? ¿En que pensaba cuando acepte salir con el? Siempre me equivoco y le doy otra oportunidad ¿En que pienso? No lo se pero de verdad me enamore y haber terminado con el me dolía tanto era como apuñalarme a mi misma ¿Por qué me enamore? Esa pregunta nunca tendrá respuesta

Corrí hacia la cabaña con las chicas empapada de llanto y de algo de lluvia llegue cerré la puerta con toda y me recosté en la cama.

Empecé a llorar contra la almohada y Cathy pregunto:

-Mitchie ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-El maldito de Shane-

-OH me las va a pagar cara lo juro-

-Cuenta Mitchie ¿Qué paso?-Delfi

-TERMINAMOS-respondí aun con más llanto

-OH Mitch lo siento tanto-Delfi

-Voy a desfigurarle la cara-Caitlyn

-Voy contigo-Mitchie

-¿Qué hizo el muy idiota?-

-Yo me puse celosa y el me digo que era una desconfiada entonces comenzamos a pelear muy fuerte por lo tanto el me corto y yo solo corrí-

-Ahí me las va a pagar-Delfina

-Es un tonto-

-Chicas no quiero hablar mas del tema mejor durmamos-

-Estoy de acuerdo-Ambas

-Buenas noches chicas-Yo

-Descansa Mitchie-

Apague la luz y dormimos como tres angelitos.


End file.
